Evil Things/Characters
This is a list of the characters from Ghost's series Evil Things. This list contains spoilers on the status of characters. Proceed With Caution. For a list that does not contain spoilers click here. Key : The character is currently alive : The character died and was not seen as a zombie, or reanimated and was put down. : The character died, reanimated and were not put down. : The character's whereabouts are unknown. Tallahassee, Florida Garcia Family Vince_Garcia ET V4.png|'' '' Rachel_Garcia_ET V4.png|'' '' Maria Garcia ET V4.png|'' '' Roman_Garcia_Evil_Things_V1.png|'' '' Camilla Garcia_ET_V4.png|'' '' Wallace Family Lindsey Wallace ET V4.png|'' '' Hank Wallace ET V3.png|'' '' Murray Family Trevor Murray ET V4.png|'' '' Megan Murray ET_V2.png|'' '' Edward_Evil_Things_V1.png|'' '' Lindsey's Neighborhood Harold Grant Evil Things V1.png|'' '' Sugar and Spice Strip Club Shelby_ET V4.png|'' '' Alex The Troubles.png|'' '' Damian_Evil_Things_V1.png|'' '' Military/Lockdown Zones Ronald ET V4.png|'' '' Hansen_Evil_Things_V1.png|'' '' Keller_Evil_Things_V1.png|'' '' Aaron's Family Aaron_ET V4.png|'' '' Emily ET V4.png|'' '' Poor Paul's Pourhouse Survivors Michael Hood_ET V4.png|'' '' Lauren Burke ET V4.png|'' '' Robert Jones Evil_Things_V1.png|'' '' Inner City Tyler_Evil_Things_V1.png|'' '' Miguel_Evil_Things_V1.png|'' '' Ted_Chapman_Evil_Things_V1.png|'' '' Kimberly_ET_V2.png|'' '' Josh_ET V2.png|'' '' Jacob_Evil_Things_V1.png|'' '' Allen's Family Allen_Hayes_ET V4.png|'' '' Karen Banks ET TC.png|'' '' Adam Banks ET TC.png|'' '' Julie Ackerman Evil Things V2.png|'' '' Kelly's Family Brian Evil Things V2.png|'' '' Daniel Evil Things V2.png|'' '' Kelly Evil Things V2.png|'' '' F. Scott Fitzgerald High School Devon_Brooks_ET_V4.png|'' '' Caitlin_ET_V4.png|'' '' Omar Hakim_ET_V4.png|'' '' Tony Bradford ET_V4.png|'' '' Mindy Bradford ET_V4.png|'' '' Corey_ET_V4.png|'' '' Nathan ET_V4.png|'' '' John_ET_V3.png|'' '' Raymond Watson ET_V3.png|'' '' Gloria_Osborne_ET_V3.png|'' '' Bennett Family Brooke Bennett ET V4.png|'' '' Jim Bennett ET V4.png|'' '' Evergreen, Florida Marshall Family James Marshall The Troubles.png|'' '' Jack Marshall The Troubles.png|'' '' Chris Marshall The Troubles.png|'' '' Plunkett Family Cicero The Troubles.png|'' '' Michael Plunkett The Troubles.png|'' '' Evergreen Residents Desmond ET V4.png|'' '' Eddie The Troubles.png|'' '' Alicia The Troubles.png|'' '' Ernie The Troubles.png|'' '' Haig Tucker The Troubles.png|'' '' Haley The Troubles.png|'' '' Brianna The Troubles.png|'' '' Panama City, Florida Panama City Marina Austin Harris ET V4.png|'' '' Charlie Evil Things V2.png|'' '' Florida Outskirts Jun's Family Triss ET V4.png|'' '' Jun ET V4.png|'' '' New Orleans, Louisiana Rivet Family Josiah_Rivet_ET_V4.png|'' '' Catherine_Rivet_ET_V3.png|'' '' Paul_Rivet_ET_V4.png|'' '' Eleanor_Rivet_ET_V4.png|'' '' Benjamin_Rivet_ET_V4.png|'' '' Damaris Rivet_ET_V4.png|'' '' Justin Rivet Evil Things.png|'' '' Campbell Family Tiffany_Campbell_ET_V4.png|'' '' Eartha_Campbell_ET_V3.png|'' '' Roger_Campbell_ET_V3.png|'' '' New Hope Baptist Church Residents Richard_ET_V3.png|'' '' Sonny ET_V4.png|'' '' Neil_ET_V4.png|'' '' Lynda_ET V4.png|'' '' Seth ET V4.png|'' '' Marqius ET V3.png|'' '' Motel Survivors Jorge ET V4.png|'' '' Carmen Weaver_ET_V4.png|'' '' Matthew Weaver ET V4.png|'' '' Satanist Group Crystal_ET_V4.png|'' '' Doug_ET V4.png|'' '' Elliott ET V4.png|'' '' Kirk's Neigborhood Pamela The Plan ET.png|'' '' Kirk Warren The Plan ET.png|'' '' Maggie Warren The Plan ET.png|'' '' London, England Factory Survivors Eric Evil Things.png|'' '' Leo Evil Things.png|'' '' Allison Evil Things.png|'' '' Grace Evil Things.png|'' '' Clyde Evil Things.png|'' '' Kathy Evil Things.png|'' '' Stanley Evil Things.png|'' '' Misc Characters Amy Phillips Evil Things V2.png|'' '' Nancy ET TC.png|'' '' Tina ET TC.png|'' '' Nathaniel Hayes Evil Things V2.png|'' '' Category:Evil Things Category:Evil Things Characters Category:Character Lists Category:GhostWolf716